


Danza Pagana

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Afrodita arrastrará a Camus a una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween para así poder bailar juntos.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 4





	Danza Pagana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y hago este fin sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue hecho para el evento Halloween Remixes 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y es un remix del fanfic de Kuraineko titulado Baila, esta dedicado a Kuraineko.
> 
> Camus es Wicca, el punto dulce de su casa es donde tiene su altar y hace sus rituales y celebraciones, saquitos, amuletos, etc.

**Danza Pagana**

  
  
  
  
  
_“Tienes que decir que sí” Afrodita le miraba por sobre la taza de la infusión que bebía.  
  
  
“No” dijo sonando menos seguro de lo que en realidad quería.  
  
  
“Vamos, bailas bien. Y hasta ahora solo hemos bailado en las clases y… aquí, en privado” le dio una última olfateada a la infusión que Camus había preparado para él y la dejo en la barra, mirando más profundamente los verdes ojos frente a él.  
  
  
“Y así estamos bien” sentencio tomando su propia taza y dándole un sorbo, olvidando por completo la elevada temperatura del líquido el cual sintió como quemaba su lengua, abrió un poco los ojos pero no dijo nada tragándose su vergüenza junto con el dulce pedazo de infierno que resbalo por su garganta.  
  
  
“Es talento desperdiciado… y quiero bailar contigo esa noche” bien, lo había dicho, al fin el pelirrojo había hecho que lo dijera, lo mucho que deseaba bailar con él en público.  
  
  
Y comenzó la batalla por el sonrojo más profuso, la iniciaron Afrodita y sus orejas a las que siguieron sus mejillas. La continuaron el cuello de Camus que fue ayudado por su rostro el cual se destacaba más por su nariz y mejillas surcadas de pecas. ¿Quién gano? Lo dejarían en un empate.  
  
  
“¿Pero un baile… de disfraces?” Dejo su taza en la mesita, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa al líquido del cual manaba aun una cadena de círculos de vapor. Miro a Afrodita, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos.  
  
  
“Será divertido y es Halloween” dijo esto como si fuese la razón más obvia en el universo.  
  
  
Camus se tocó la barbilla mirando hacia los zapatos de Afrodita, como si estos fuesen a darle las respuestas a todo “Lo pensaré…” dijo finalmente, con nada de convicción y Afrodita sonrió. Sabia como a Camus le gustaba hacerse el duro y no ceder ante nadie, era gratificante saber que siempre cedía ante él, con un poco de presión, sí, pero siempre cedía.  
  
  
“Bien, prepárate para bailar toda la noche. Ya tengo los disfraces perfectos” Afrodita lucía una sonrisa radiante, esa que a Camus desarmaba por completo ¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle que no a esa sonrisa? No, simplemente no había manera de que pudiese negarse.  
  
  
Afrodita se encamino a la salida “No te molestes cariño, sé el camino. Te veré mañana en la noche” le lanzo un beso en el aire e instantes después Camus escucho la puerta abrirse para después dar un ligero portazo.  
  
  
Dio un suspiro y tiro el resto de su té en el lavabo, no quería ni ver el ambarino liquido caliente un minuto más.  
Debía prepararse para aparecer en público, ¿A cuál de los vecinos se le había ocurrido la idea del baile? Tenía que recordarlo para dejarle un ‘dulce regalo’ en su puerta uno de estos días.  
  
  
Dicen que nada dura para siempre y aunque Camus no estaba del todo seguro de que esto fuese cierto sus esperanzas de que el baile fuese cancelado llegaron a su fin, esa noche era el baile, Afrodita había dicho que ya tenía los disfraces. Había podido zafarse del convivio del trabajo, por lo menos, al referir que ya tenía otra fiesta en puerta Aioria le miro con una cara que en la frente se leía mentiroso pero no le insistió más.  
Esa tarde se tomaría un largo baño, quizá con alguna esencia relajante para no estar tan tenso a la hora de bailar, tal vez debería de bañarse en tequila o vodka para lograr eso.  
  
  
Observo a su vecino sin querer obviamente -como siempre- por su ventana, al parecer estaba recibiendo algo ¿serían los disfraces? Esto le hizo pensar ¿Qué tipo de disfraces serian, sexys, divertidos… botargas? No, esto último no podía ser, no se imaginaba a Afrodita sudando dentro de una botarga de gorila. Suspiro y se encamino a buscar sus sales y una botella de vino tinto que le había enviado Shura la navidad pasada, la verdad era que la bebida no se le daba. Por eso sería solo una copa, nada más. No quería terminar ahogado en la bañera ¿hay algo peor a que te encuentren ahogado, arrugado como una pasa y que tu obituario diga “se revela alcohol en la sangre en autopsia’?  
  
  
Llevo la copa de vino y tiro las sales en la bañera además de un saquito con algunas hierbas hecho por él, encendió algo de música relajante, Peter Grundi, para ser precisos, se quitó el albornoz blanco que lo cubría y antes de entrar a la bañera se lavó el pelo y el cuerpo, se hizo un improvisado moño y finalmente cuando las hierbas despedían un aroma más que agradable encendió unas cuantas velas, apago la luz eléctrica y entro en la bañera. Le dio un sorbo al vino y lo dejo en una repisa pequeña junto a la bañera, en la cual tenía una pequeña macetita que ayudaba a darle paz.  
  
  
Después de todo Afrodita le gustaba demasiado, ya era hora de que se lo dijese ¿o no? Había recibido ya muchas ‘señales’ de ser correspondido, pero no se había atrevido a hacer ningún avance. Nada. Quizá hoy podría ser la noche. Se imaginó a Afrodita en un sexy disfraz de mayordomo al estilo Sebastián eso le hizo sonreír, pero había visto que las fundas negras que había recibido su vecino y lo que supuso eran los disfraces iban acompañadas de un sombrero vaquero y un casco de construcción… espera ¿Qué? Abrió los ojos de golpe… acaso irían de Vilage People, que otra cosa si no. Soltó un bufido y se zambulló más en el agua, necesitaría más valor del que pensó en un principio.  
  
  
Después del baño opto por ir a la alcoba que había frente a su habitación, esta se había convertido en su punto dulce. Encendió una vela, iba a comenzar a meditar cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta principal.  
  
  
Fue a abrir y se encontró de frente con Afrodita, con sus perfectos labios dibujando una sonrisa.  
  
  
“He traído tu disfraz, pasaré a por ti media hora después de lo que indican las invitaciones, no me gusta llegar temprano” que suerte, a Camus tampoco le agradaba. Se le quedo mirando a la funda, no había sombrero.  
  
  
“¿De qué es?”  
  
  
“Lo sabrás cuando lo abras, he traído algo de maquillaje” le extendió un pequeño neceser negro decorado con unas rosas “Suerte” le guiño un ojo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.  
  
  
Camus levanto una de sus pobladas cejas y entro de nuevo a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No resistió la curiosidad y a pesar de que faltaban aun unas horas para irse decidió ver el dichoso disfraz,  
_  
  
  
“Oh, así que era esto”  
  
  
Use el maquillaje que Afrodita había puesto en el pequeño neceser, -sí, sabía lo que era… había tenido novias tiempo atrás- y trate de hacer lo mejor que pude por hacer una buena caracterización, conocía a los personajes bastante bien.  
  
  
La hora pactada llego y con ello el timbre. Di un largo suspiro y fui a abrir, esperaba llenar medianamente sus expectativas.  
  
  
“Buenas…” me miro de arriba abajo “Noches” se puso una mano en la barbilla mirándome de nuevo “Sabia que te quedaría bien, pero no me imagine lo guapo que te verías así” me dijo sonriendo y mostrando unos colmillos “Louis de Entrevista con el vampiro va de acorde a tu personalidad… exceptuando la parte de la piromanía” rio un poco arrugando su perfecta nariz “No te imagino de incendiario”  
  
  
Creo que me sonroje demasiado, pero esperaba que toda esa base blanquecina lo tapase por completo. Viniendo de un hombre tan hermoso y que encima iba vestido del mismísimo Lestat, con sus ojos delineados de negro, sus labios perfilados en un ligero rojo manzana, el cabello ensortijado suelto y siendo coronado por un sombrero de copa, una levita en color azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos y esa camisa de volantes que le venía tan bien. Apenas y pude sonreír tímidamente en respuesta.  
  
  
“¡Oh qué bien! Te pusiste también los colmillos” me dio su brazo para que lo tomase “Vámonos”  
  
  
Bajamos las escaleras tomados del brazo, yo trataba de que mis piernas no me fallasen.  
  
  
“Sabía que la levita en verde olivo resaltaría el color de tus ojos” me miro de reojo, sonriendo de lado y volviendo a mostrar un colmillo, apenas y pude susurrar un _gracias_ “Un plus que te hubieses puesto la cinta en el cabello, te sienta muy bien la coleta baja” me guiño un ojo y vi su lunar danzar ante este acto.  
  
  
“¿Cómo conseguiste los disfraces? Son de muy buena calidad” y lo eran, más parecían para una obra de teatro que para una simple fiesta.  
  
  
“Tengo contactos” sonrió de nuevo.  
  
  
“Eso veo…”  
  
  
“Ahí se ira mi bono de navidad” se encogió de hombros “Pero valió la pena”  
  
  
“¿No los rentaste?” me sorprendí ante el hecho de que quizá había gastado más de lo debido “Te pagaré el mío”  
  
  
“No, los mande hacer a medida”  
  
  
“¿Cómo supiste mis medidas exactas?” lo cierto era que me quedaba como un guante “No me has respondido”  
  
  
“Después de bailar juntos todo este tiempo, no entiendo cómo me preguntas eso” nuestros pasos resonaban en la acera gracias a los zapatos que llevábamos con un leve tacón, a lo lejos distinguimos la casa donde sería la fiesta, las personas ya estaban entrando. Bien, no llegamos temprano “Descuida, una amiga trabaja en una compañía de teatro. Y ella me hizo el enorme favor de conseguir los trajes y adaptarlos a nuestras medidas. Cierto que el costo fue algo elevado, pero lo vale. Y además podremos conservarlos. No sé, para algo más” su sonrisa de alguna forma hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco.  
  
  
Entramos al fin a la casa, era una de las más grandes del complejo en el que vivíamos, así que sin los muebles de la sala de estar y el comedor nos albergaba bien. Había una mesa con postres, botanas y uno que otro aperitivo y claro sin olvidar el ponche y unas botellas de diversas bebidas alcohólicas.  
Suspire, ver a los vecinos ahí, ataviados en trajes que pretendían ser sexys o inocentes en algunos me hacía pasar de la aversión total a querer entrar en un trance de hilaridad. Cierto que no todos se veían mal, de hecho eran la gran mayoría los que lucían bien, es solo que después de vivir junto a ellos tanto tiempo hacia que el traje de bombero del señor Collins no se viera tan impresionante después de que los mismos bomberos llegaron a apagar el humo que un mal asado de carne había logrado.  
O que tal la vecina disfrazada de ángel, quien la viera que cuando me mude hizo algo con sus manos muy distante de sostener un rosario y no quiero hablar de la que estaba vestida de mimo, si no se callaba ni porque le ofrecieran un millón de dólares, si fuese un mimo moriría a los pocos segundos a causa de la ansiedad.  
  
  
La música comenzó a sonar y Afrodita se giró hacia mi “¿Bailamos?”  
  
  
Trague duró a pesar de que no había probado una gota de ponche, sí, ponche, eso era “¿Y si antes… bebemos un poco de ponche?” Afrodita se encogió de hombros y acepto llenando dos vasos con el líquido.  
  
  
Después de cinco vasos de ponche de los cuales a dos de ellos les habíamos puesto un poco de alcohol, yo aún no me atrevía a bailar. Afrodita se volvía hacia mí de vez en vez y me sonreía, lo hacía más para confortarme que por otra cosa. Él quería bailar y habíamos ido a bailar ¿cierto? Deje mi vaso con decisión sobre la mesa. Me daba un poco de vergüenza el que los vecinos me viesen bailar, sí. Pero no que lo hicieran de la mano de Afrodita, si pudiese haría toda la vida prendido de esa mano.  
  
  
Ya se podían los vecinos ir a patinar a la calva del que estaba vestido de zombie.  
Afrodita y yo bailaríamos esa noche.  
  
  
“¿Bailamos?” le dije girando un poco mi cabeza en su dirección.  
  
  
Afrodita me sonrió con picardía, dejo su vaso en la mesa y me extendió su mano para que pusiera sobre ella la mía, me llevo hasta la ‘pista’ de baile y me hizo girar para después entrelazar nuestros dedos y tomarme de la cintura, levanto sus perfectas cejas sonriéndome con coquetería y comenzamos a bailar.  
  
  
No solo bailamos las canciones más lentas, bailamos también la selección de música electrónica, ochentera y hasta _Achy breaky heart_ Afrodita estaba simplemente complacido, y verlo reír y lanzarme miradas coquetas hizo que me olvidara por completo de mi vergüenza ¿Qué más daba? Estaba con él.  
  
  
Tuvimos que declinar las ofertas de las vecinas a bailar con ellas, francamente yo no quería bailar con alguien que no fuese Afrodita y aunque no era tan suave como él a la hora de dar un _no_ trate de hacerlo lo más cortésmente posible, para mí, claro.  
  
  
La gran sorpresa del baile, sin embargo, fue la fogata que habían encendido los _anfitriones_ en el patio trasero. “Festejemos como en otros tiempos y bailemos un rato a su alrededor” había dicho el hombre alto y de cabello canoso que hoy ostentaba un disfraz de Beetle Juice. Así que terminamos bailando canciones a ritmo de flauta, guitarra y tambores. Con esa pequeña fogata había terminado nuestra noche de Halloween y contrario a lo que había creído en un principio, nos fuimos de la fiesta hasta que esta llego a su término.  
  
  
“Ah, estoy muerto” suspiro Afrodita, que ahora era quien se sostenía de mi brazo “Tienes demasiada energía, creí que no podría seguirte el paso” yo reí, minutos atrás estábamos bailando como si no hubiese un mañana y ahora me decía que estaba cansado, yo era quien había tenido que seguirle el paso toda la noche. Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y mi corazón se paralizo un poco ¿De verdad íbamos a separarnos ahora? Me negaba a querer que eso sucediera “Buenas noches” me dijo justo en la puerta del jardín “Gracias por haber aceptado ir a la fiesta y bailar”  
  
  
Yo era quien debía estar agradecido, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto. Suspire, ¿era este el momento de ahora o nunca?  
  
  
“¿Quieres pasar, tomar algo, tal vez?” a mí, por ejemplo. Sentí un calor agolpándose en mi rostro.  
  
  
Arrugo la nariz de forma juguetona “Por supuesto”  
  
  
Saque las llaves de mi vampirezco bolsillo y abrí la rejita, para después dirigirnos a la puerta principal, abrí la puerta y encendí las luces para después darle paso a Afrodita, quien dejo la levita y el sombrero en un perchero junto a la puerta. Se quedó en esa camisa de volantes blanca con un ligero cuello en V, si de verdad yo fuese un vampiro no habría resistido la tentación de morderle la yugular que resaltaba un poco en su pálido y sensual cuello.  
  
  
“¿Té?” me pregunto sentándose en uno de los sofás.  
  
  
“¿Vino?” le espete recargándome en el marco de la puerta y sonriéndole, un poco suplicante supuse.  
  
  
“Eso suena mejor” se acomodó mejor en el sofá dejándose caer en el respaldo y pasando una de sus piernas por sobre la otra.  
  
  
Me encamine hacia mi habitación a por ese vino que me hiciera compañía durante mi baño. Lo había dejado en mi ‘punto dulce’, al entrar vi la vela rosa consumida en el fondo de mi altar. Y di gracias a las deidades. Me habían ayudado a atraer hacia mí la atención de Afrodita, ahora el resto me correspondía a mí. Pase junto a mi altar de Samhain y vi las velas negras consumidas casi en su totalidad. Tome la botella de vino y me encamine de nuevo hacia la sala.  
  
  
Pase a la cocina a por un par de copas. Me senté en un sofá de una plaza frente a donde estaba sentado Afrodita y serví las copas, recordando algo que quería preguntarle desde que vi los disfraces de Louis y Lestat.  
  
  
“Por cierto Afrodita” él me miro dejando sobre la mesa la copa que iba a tomar “Creí que iríamos disfrazados de ‘Vilage People’”  
  
  
Se sorprendió un poco y creí entonces que mi comentario había sido un completo error “¿Cómo lo sabes?” mierda, habría empezado a tartamudear si no fuese porque me era imposible abrir la boca para articular alguna palabra “Me espías” me sonrió travieso “Eso me agrada” sonrió más ampliamente mostrando de nuevo esos colmillos falsos y sus ojos azules adquirieron un matiz seductor “Esos disfraces” tomo la copa de la mesa y la hizo oscilar entre sus dedos “Eran para un amigo” me sonrió amablemente antes de beber de la copa.  
  
  
Tome mi copa y le di un largo trago. Cuando levante la vista de nuevo me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, por instinto me tense. Lo vi dejar la copa de nuevo sobre la mesita, se acomodó mejor en el sofá y puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo, con su mano derecha le dio unos ligeros golpecitos al lugar junto a él, pase con dificultad el trago de vino el cual se había calentado un poco en mi boca, deje la copa y me levante. Recorrí la corta distancia hacia el lugar y me senté.  
  
  
La mano sobre el respaldo había quedado cerca de mi rostro, escuche el frufrú de la tela al movimiento de este y sus cálidos dedos tocaron mi cabello y después mi rostro hasta mis labios, entrecerró sus ojos, los cuales no perdieron intensidad alguna debido al delineado que ostentaban, por instinto me acerque a él cerrando los ojos antes de que nuestros labios chocaran, su mano libre se posó en mi pierna y la mía a su nuca atrayéndolo más.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
